My Eternal
by aedrian9
Summary: Laurel have been beside Hibari throughout her life that is until the day he started dating Chrome Rokudo. Hurt at seeing him with somebody else, decided to leave for Italy to change. Now as few years passed and Reborn assigning her to go back, would Hibari remember her now that she decided to disguised herself as a boy? Hibarixoc, slight Hibarixchrome Disclaimer: I don't own KHR
1. Chapter (Prologue)

**My Eternal**

**Author note:** Review, favorite or follow it if you like! Main pair were Hibarixoc, a slight HibarixNagi/Chrome.

**Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and my own oc's only**

* * *

**Prologue**

I have always looked at you... but you never even saw me

Whenever I did, I would only come face to face with your back as you continued walking on while I just stood there, watching you, and you, going on about your life and your love.

It's always made me wonder, all this time, why haven't you ever notice me or even have a second glance at me not only as your best friend but more.

It always hurt me...

It always does and it never faded; you know that, Hibari Kyoya.

Whenever I call you out or your name, you never turn or even glance at me in my direction as you look at someone and that someone is where one of Mukuro's possession, Rokudo Chrome or Nagi.

Do you even know Kyoya..., that whenever you're with her or even not notice me even when I'm in front of you while your with her, I started getting and getting more restless and exhausted of ever feeling hurt or even more getting and getting more exhausted of ever feeling emotions that I almost felt numb and nothing every day?

Kyoya... I can't feel anymore... why can't you see it?

I felt like I'm so exhausted that I started slipping all out of my emotions that I didn't even feel anything anymore.

Happiness, hurt, jealousy, excitement, anger, or any emotions are started getting more forgetful to me, Kyoya ,that I started feeling like a human with no soul.

...Like a living corpse

I'm starting to feel that I'm not human anymore since it's like I've died and born, again, intact with my knowledge and live again and because of it I started to get exhausted in living that I felt all emotions are just nuisance and exhausting, worn out that I decided I don't want to feel anymore.

Oh, yeah... I forgot that I _did_ wish one day that I want to feel nothing more, no more hurt or no more emotions to feel when I saw you that you're with her.

And you know what, Kyoya, that did happen now that you didn't even considered of ever talking to me or ever meeting me even if it's just once in a weeks or months.

I want to talk to you even if it just for once.

And now...

I felt nothing but numbness and emptiness. A halo of nothing in the pit of my ticker.

It held nothing anymore, Kyoya, that I started thinking that I'm already qualified as a killing machine that can kill anyone without even feeling anything or even hesitating in killing.

A human who doesn't had any feeling.

... at first, you hurt me and now you're starting to kill me slowly without you even knowing it but I held it in and tried to act normal to everyone and to you even though I didn't feel anything anymore, only pain.

I held it in until the day I saw you with her kissing in our promised spot.

The place, where we oath to each other, that were the only two of us, who would know it.

But now as I saw you with her kissing and embracing each other without even either of you noticing me, watching.

I felt my last trust for you, broke, until nothing can be found anymore till I can only see you now as nothing more than a stranger, a traitor and an enemy to me anymore.

A person, whose deadly poison for me to come close anymore...

A person who have forgotten me...

A person who had changed me into someone who I have ever feared of becoming till the day you broke me completely.

A completely cold person, who have forgotten feeling all but pain and agony...

The very person that I have fallen too but the very person who I despise the most.

You're the very person who have broken me and my trust completely

...and the very person whom I won't let myself kill me again.

* * *

_**8~*~8~*~8~*~8~*~8~*~8~*~My Eternal~* ~8*~8~*~8~*~8~*~8~*~8**_

* * *

I stabled, completely calmed my myself as I inhaled a breath before let it out.

A presence beside me known itself, a small pull began on my lips, a smirk of amusement, but before it completely form, it completely recede itself as I felt nothing inside of me came... again.

"Ciaossu, Laurin or should I call you Laurel?"

The ever so famous Reborn, tip his orange black fedora, not letting me know his expression completely before averting my eyes away, looking at the board that shows my flight.

A change has made itself and shown my flight, telling me, it time for me to go.

"...Decide what you want."

My tone, completely icy, as I have predicted, came out of my mouth as I grasp my belonging.

Reborn tip his head, I saw it in his eyes that he's completely serious this time, not like the other minute ago.

"Are you really sure about this, Laurel?"

Turning slowly, lights of sun hit my face that pass through the airport window, as I stood up and facing the famous hitman.

I know my expression didn't change into an emotionless mask.

I waited, eyeing him, knowing he still had something to say.

"Going to Italy means that you can't come and stay here in Japan anymore."

Lowering his hands down at his side, he looked at me head on.

"You can't go back once you gone to our main HQ. Are you really sure about this, Laurel? You won't see the others for years before they, themselves, arrive in Italy when the right time has come, especially _**Him**_."

A twitched made know itself on my eyebrow before its gone as I looked at the infant.

Contemplating my words before speak to him.

"Hn, It the only thing that can make myself be useful. Now that I can't feel anything anymore, you, the Vongola, can use me, train me into going mission and killing... now that I can't feel anything."

A grim presented itself on the infants face before it was covered by the shadows of its fedora.

Averting and turning my head away from him I continued,

"At least, now I'm not making myself be a burden to the family anymore. I could be strong and stronger now that I know who I am... it's the least thing that I can repay and serve Tsuna and the Vongola from what they did and help me."

"But you know that when they found out about you leaving, you know those doofus would make chaos and ruckus especially _**him**_. _**He**_ would bring a hell in here once he knows."

I blinked, at just the mention of him made me even colder than I am now.

I breathe before a sigh escape my nose, silently.

"I assure you, that won't happen especially to _**Him**_ since he already had someone he wants to. I'm no longer needed to him nor the thought of being in his life now that he got what he wanted."

The voice of an attendant, telling me to go for my flight, ended our conversation.

I turned before bowing.

"Thank you for doing this to me, Reborn."

A sigh made its way from his lips before tipping his fedora again. Thinking that he really can't stop me.

"If that's what you're going then make yourself known to us as someone who's really stronger that I would like to fight when we're finally there...Ciaossu Laurel"

Shadows covered more of Reborn feature as I nodded my head; starting taking my steps towards where my life would change me completely. Where everything would change once they all saw the cold person that born to the one they once know was already gone.

As I started leaving, Reborn voice came again but didn't get what he said as he mumbled it quietly.

"That Skylark can really be stupid also just as my student...'You never know what you have until you lose it...and once you lose it, you can never get it.' That's what you miss Hibari and now you just lost her completely."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW if it's good tell me!**


	2. Chapter 1 (Going back!)

**Author note:** Review, favorite or follow it if you like! Main pair were; Hibarixoc, a slight HibarixNagi/Chrome.

**Disclaimer: Anime KHR is not mine but the plot and my own oc's only**

**Announcement:**** if you want to see Laurel, Peirce and Ravens picture go through my profile and you'll see them!**

**Chapter 1: Going back?!**

* * *

_People says that Laurel is only a simple and ordinary flower that can be replace by another one that is beautiful enough that the Laurel can't rival to it. They thought of it as ordinary but what they didn't know is that it has its own way to win and show its own beauty from their own unique way._

_And because of it some people have considered that Laurel is beautiful..._

_..._

_Though, that's what I thought from the beginning as I'm named after it but as I experience hardship and painful experience throughout my life, would my belief about it change?_

_..._

* * *

_Watashi no na ma e was, Shirikain Laurel,_

_**My name is Laurel Shirikain,**_

* * *

Silence...

That's the only thing that's important in the moment as I crouched low in the shadows, between bigger pillars casting shadows enough for me to hide, whilst I analyzed my target.

Sounds of movements and voices can be heard below as my target walked around, in the room full of allies bosses, discussing matters whilst their subordinates, guarding and scanning the perimeter for enemies but greatly missing me from their eyes.

A sound made it known in my ear piece as I lifted a hand and press a button,

Male deep voice coming out of my ear piece as I can hint a trace of playfulness from his tone

"Do you copy, Reaper?"

Eyelids closing before opening as I watched my prey even more before responding.

"Ah" a sighed left the man's mouth through my ear piece before continuing

"Can you see the target? That's the man we have to take care off just as Iemitsu-sama instructed us."

A hum escape my throat before lifting my head slightly as my prey move more at the other side but enough for me to see what he's been doing.

"That the boss of the family, their family's been going through different area around Italy, kidnapping kids to train and use force to join them in their family and if not use them for some kind of experimentation."

My eyebrows furrowed before breathing silently through my nose.

"Iemitsu-Sama told me that their allies know of this and consider it as a good idea that some have already been doing the same but Nono-sama and Iemitsu-sama didn't think so... and that's why we're here so... "

My gripped on my blade tighten

Closing my black eyes, I replied, cold icy tone not even holding any emotions.

"The order"

A silence came before my command came

"Exterminate them."

A sadistic smile lifts itself on my lips before it was replaced by a sigh of contentment as I could feel my venom in my blood, already, spreading throughout my body, feeling more excited and searing in pain for the sensation feeling of blood falling on my skin.

I opened my eyes, now, completely red.

A sinister smile surface from my lips

My body reacted and moved faster and graceful like a cheetah, hunting its prey.

Appearing behind from the man who I intended ending its life in an instant, lights reflected from my blade as I swift thrust it in the very core and center of it ticker before trickles of blood flew out from the wound I did, staining my clothes and skin.

* * *

_Kore wa watashino sadame_

_**This is my fate**_

* * *

A scream erupting from my prey's throat, alarming the people in the room.

Opening my mouth, I swiftly spoke through my ear piece.

"Lock the doors and windows and even every possible escape route for them to go. Don't let anyone of them out of my sight."

"Hai~" a dire smirk can be detected through its voice before its completely gone as the sounds of doors and windows immediately closing echoed through the room.

People screams can be heard from anywhere as others screams orders of attack as for some of them were crying out in despair to escape.

Lifting my head, I pulled out my katana, resulting it to gush more blood from my previous prey.

Clicks of guns can be heard as their subordinates aim their guns at me.

"Damn you, who the hell are you?!" one of the man cried out as I can see sweats trickling down from its forehead.

"Heh" a vile sinister tone erupted out of my lips

My short hair bangs casting shadows from my eyes as some split making for me to see and to them to see a glint of blood red out of my eyes.

"Your soul taker, Reaper."

Arms shaking as sweat appeared more from its forehead.

Shaky voice came out from it mouth

"D-don't joke at me! Fire!"

Bullet shots broke through as pellet bullets rain through me.

Blade sliding through the soft ground surface, a sinister smirk plastered on my lips, and the next thing they knew blood pouring out continuously from their wounds on their bodies that came out of nowhere.

"H-hie..." shivering voice came from behind me as I turned around and saw more people pointing their guns at me.

"D-d-ont c...come any closer!" the man stumble before tripping back on its bottom.

Some of them took a step back, guns and arms shaking as they hold at their weapon for some kind of protection.

A fictitious smile edge my mouth

"Oh~ but I can't"

Breathes hitched as they all saw my grin but instead of an image of an innocents, they saw it instead as evil.

My eyes opened as they turned into another more darker shade of red before cries of agony broke through the room as moonlight bathed the castle in its beauty.

* * *

_Soshite kore wa watashino inochi da_

_**And this is my life**_

* * *

Outside a man in a black suit, with reddish pink hair and red eyes, were leaning at the side of a black car, smirking.

"Heh, as expected from The _**Bloody Reaper**_. Not even sparing a single soul out of her hands." the man chuckled before it turned to laughed in amusement.

* * *

My eyes, now, fully turned back to its normal shade of black.

I stood up, carefully eyeing the bodies that were sprawled out before flexing my arms, with a swift whisk, the blood on my blade immediately let go as they all splattered on the ground.

Sheathing it in a black sheath before walking out of the room and into the night where I saw Peirce, leaning on the car, with a smirk before it turned into one of his playful smile.

I ignored him as I slid inside of the passenger sit as Peirce did onto the driver sit before closing the door.

"Yah~ As expected from the amazing Reaper, you finish _it_ already in just a few minutes! Now we can go home~"

Still ignoring him, I shrugged off my suit jacket that was covered in blood, hooking my index finger on my tie, loosening it and slipping it out of my shirt neck, before unbuttoning my blood covered white shirt.

Taking it off, I took a clean clothes and small wet towel out of my bag.

Starting the ignition, a purr sound came out of the car engine before squeaks of wheels were produce as Peirce started driving in a high pace, which it didn't even, bothered me as I'm use to it while I'm wiping out all the blood that covered my bandages chest and face.

Taking my new clean clothes, I slipped my new white shirt, buttoning it, before putting my new black neck tie loosely, shrugging my also new black suit jacket.

I didn't bother taking off my pant as I saw it's clean. Taking my old clothes and towel, I put it back into my bag before relax in my sit, crossing my arms.

"What's the next mission we have?" I asked as I closed my eyes, waiting for the next mission.

The mission that I just had isn't enough to tire me out as to why I asked Peirce if we had another one.

We've been doing mission after mission for the past 3 days continuously with only me doing the entire job in fighting and killing since Peirce we lazy enough to fight or kill someone.

"Hm~ let see..." Peirce put a finger under his chin, acting like he's thinking when in truth he doesn't.

"Vongola Nono-sama didn't send anything anymore since he wants us to go to the Main HQ for something and he wants it for us to be their personally."

After taking different turns after turns in the road, we could already see the main HQ from the distance as Peirce continued driving at a fast pace, not seeming to falter in speed after taking more turns.

"He said that this new mission is from Reborn-sama"

At that, I raised a brow, seeing that Reborn were still in Japan, still assisting Tsuna and his Guardians.

"Reborn-sama said that it's personal that he wanted this mission to be given to us. I'm guessing that we might actually leave this hell-hole Italy for once!" Peirce exclaimed in joy as he smiled and grinned cheerily, just as we passed the security.

"Ah! Ne Lau-chan! Did you finally use your new technique, the _Shigo no sekai shōgekiha_ (_**Afterlife Shockwave**_)?" excitement bubbling in Peirce voice as I looked at him, surprised that he knows, a small smile appeared on my lips before it's completely vanished, I nodded.

"Woo!" his fist in the air as he cheered

"At long last! You already perfected it! We should celebrate it, ne?" He grinned back at me, his eyes closed.

A calming sensation washing over me as I can sense his ability were activating again without him knowing it but didn't mind it as I accepted the relaxing calm sensation.

I nodded again, making him grinned more as we sat in a comfortable silence for the pass few minutes we have before we arrive at the main HQ, Peirce humming in contentment.

Peirce Hirigashi

He's been a friend of mine since the time I arrive here in Italy. At first, I didn't treat him too well.

You could say that while he's being friendly to me, I'm the opposite to him, cold and distant.

Ignoring him and being more blunt to him for a few months, before long, I gotten quite use to him and became friend to him.

I told him my story as to why I'm here in Italy and him knowing me well by observing me for the past few years that he knows me well enough to know what I want even without me telling him, what I thought or feel or think even when in a fight.

Like telepathy between the two of us only

He's been a sibling to me that I didn't have, a twin you could say.

And before long, I can feel that I can be quite happy around him, letting emotions show sometime even though not enough for other people to know what I'm feeling except for him.

He knows if I'm faking my emotion or not, that how he knows me quite well.

While I know him quite well enough to know if he's up to something or think or thought of something else, I know his story and how he behave and that's how I know him, too.

He's been an assassin, too, just as me, who trained with me under my true parent's wings and some of my parents subordinates and assassins, who are quiet strong.

My family was also one of those strong families, whose ally to the Vongola only, but my family is quite... strange and... uh... you could say...unique, not like the Vongola.

_**(Author-san: I'll explain her family in the near future)**_

After the two of us are finish of our training under my true parents, they told us that we could do anything we want.

I decided to go to the Vongola Nono to make me train more under his family assassination squad, Varia.

When I told Pierce of this, he immediately jumped into action and also did the same. At first, I didn't know why but when he told me he wants to be my partner.

It appeared that that's what I've also been wanting, when I found myself to let him tail me where ever I go.

From since on, we became one of the Vongola's strongest assassins, known as the _**Crimson Bloody Reaper**_ and _**my loyal guard Dog, Cerberus**_.

Hirigashi was name after it as Nono-sama and Iemitsu-sama notice how attached Peirce is to me while I'm name as the _**Bloody Reaper**_ since I've always have blood all over me whenever I fight and kill someone.

It also didn't help how I smiled so sinister to my victims before I take them out without hesitation just like a Reaper would be, like, and love the feeling of blood pouring and spilling over me and my skin while smiling like the devil himself have posses me.

Now that I think about it...

My eyebrow twitched

Let just not think about it.

Jerking as the car stopped, I snapped out of my trance as I step out of the car, before straightening my jacket and closing the door.

Sounds of door closing sounded as Peirce step out of the car, doing the same thing just what I did a seconds ago.

I coiled my eyes, before walking gracefully at the same time as Peirce as we trudged through the big fancy door of the Main HQ before walking through various hallways to go through Nono-sama's office room.

Another of those fancy doors came insight, knowing that it was Nono-sama office, Pierce immediately open it with a wide grinned as people inside its room turned around to looked at us just as I stepped beside Peirce.

"**Nono-Sama**" our voices came and arrive at the same time before moving in synch again as we bowed before straightening.

Iemitsu-sama smiled at us just as Nono-sama did, while Basil smiled at us before bowing the same.

"Oh! It's _**Hemophilia**_!" a cheery tone exclaimed, making the people in the room sweat dropped except for Peirce who turned around coughed and chortling in his laugh.

My eyebrow twitched before my gazed landed on a man at the age of 20 with blonde hair and blue eyes, grinning stupidly.

"Urusai, you old stinking amateur Dickhead" Insult came out of my mouth automatically irritated.

Nono-sama and Iemitsu-sama sweat dropped became bigger; Basil gave out a nervous laugh while Peirce started shaking.

The man whose name was Raven, twitched before a vein started prodding at his pearly white forehead, looking annoyed being called Dickhead.

Though his face, quickly, turned into one of those comical looking clown as he pursed his lips with his hands on his hips, feet tapping the floor, looking childish

"Huh?!~ What's that, you cross dresser?!~" a smug look etched itself on the man's face, making a vein pop out of my head

My eyebrows twitching, seeing it's the truth as I dress in a male black suit and looking like a guy with my short silver hair.

Peirce started choking at his out spit before he started hitting his chest

I gave him a side glance glare before turning around the Geezer as I snorted before countering

"At least, I look handsome enough that girls swoon and woo at me"

His smug look completely vanished as it replaced by another one big vein prodding out of his baldly pearly white forehead before turning around facing Nono, not interested anymore but feeling satisfied as I got the last laughed and word out.

As you can see my childish attitude coming out whenever this old geezer were around and I can't seems to hide it.

I kicked Peirce at the feet seeing that no soon he would stop.

He quickly adjusted his self before coughing.

"Nono-sama, here are the reports mission that we did as you wanted us to do" Peirce took out a file, colored in complete silver as he handed it to Nono.

After scanning it, Nono nodded in approval, smiling, Iemitsu-sama grinned at us before looking at me

"Well, Nono-sama that's expected from the _**Bloody Reaper**_"

I bluntly gave a blank look while he laughed more when Nono-sama deciding to talked, his kind smoothes voice coming out from his mouth.

"Reborn gave the two of you a mission, Laurel-chan, Peirce"

At the mention of mission, we immediately turned to Nono, full attention directed at him.

"What is it, Nono-sama?"

Before Peirce could talked I immediately asked Nono

"The mission is for you to go back in Japan."

The mention of Japan immediately tensed me before relaxing my body, not wanting to give away why I'm tensed.

Apparently, Peirce noticed it and knew exactly why

"You two would help Reborn assist Tsuna and his Guardians for their final tests. Also to see and observed them if they improvement while you two hide your identity from them. "

Peirce step up

"But Nono-sama didn't you say that Laurel can't come back to Japan anymore."

Guess he's saving me from ever coming to Japan, which I'm very thankful

"Yes, but it's the last year of Tsuna and his Guardians High School, seeing that enrolling in the middle of their semester isn't that bad since you two already finished your studies. Especially, these were also Reborn's mission that was given to you two only. You, two, know, he rarely gave mission."

My jaws tightened, knowing that there's no escape to this

Reluctantly, we both agreed before Peirce and Nono discuss more about the mission and it's details while I'm distracted about my thoughts of ever of going back to Japan again and meeting them once more.

I sighed

This would be a long mission for sure.

Let just hope this all goes smoothly

* * *

**Please review and sorry for the lack and wrong grammar**


	3. Chapter 2 (I'm back)

**Author note**: Thank you for reading, please continue reviewing, favorite it and follow it if you want to know more about this story!

**Khrforever D: **for your other question, that would all be answer as you continue reading this story and as for the Hibari Pov, that won't happen immediately but in the future I would make some Hibari Pov chapter.

**Chapter 2: I'm back**

* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~* My Eternal *~*~*~*~*~*~_**

* * *

_I __**was**__, back then, called as Watanabe Laurin, Kyoya's childhood friend._

_As far as I remember we've been close to each other since._

_Inseparable kids as they describe us._

_But... that proximity eventually slowly dispersed as he entered School and became the demon prefect of Namimori. _

_Became someone who I didn't know but still stayed by he's side._

_Slowly our relationship became distance but still see each others._

_Back then, I thought that as long as I can still see and talk to __**him **__I can be satisfied as I hide my true feelings towards __**him**__ as long as I can stay by his side... but that thought soon change as he grew more colder and distance towards me._

_In my middle School year, I meet Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's the School's number one no-good student as people call him because of his low scores and grades with the addition of his unfortunate clumsiness._

_But to me, I didn't think so as I saw something in him that others can't see._

_I met and be friend him in purpose as a certain baby set it up and became a member of his family without them knowing I'm one of his family member, even Kyoya doesn't have knowledge about it as our relationship became more distant that we rarely talk, though, I did met all his family and guardians and been with them since then._

_I knew that Reborn's was not just some ordinary kid when I met him and that was proven when he told me everything what and who he really was._

_I didn't know why he told me about it but I had a feeling it's because I'm involved deeper into something I didn't know that its best for me to know what and who he really is._

_It did bother me at first before I had gotten use to it as I experience it with Tsuna and the others when I'm with them._

_From his ridiculous plan to those impossible._

_Everything became ordinary and enjoyable to me as I continued to be with Tsuna and his family as I continue to hide the fact that I know that they're all involve with the mafia._

_But that still didn't stop me from being with them as I learned Kyoya was one of Tsuna's guardians._

_I did everything to make our relationship to be back as it was when we were kids but somehow that just made it worse as they continued on their path and met someone that made Kyoya someone who I didn't thought he would be._

_What worse of all is that I'm not the one who made him the person who I never thought I would see it in him._

_And that someone was none other than, Chrome Rokudo, vessel and possession of Mukuro Rokudo._

_I knew that they all got into the future as Reborn told me since I wasn't there._

_After their journey in the future, Kyoya became more distant to me, that he didn't even bother to talk to me even when I'm right in front of him, as he became close to Chrome that soon became a couple._

_At first, it shocked me that I didn't even show my face to anyone for days till I've accepted the thought of Kyoya can't see me anything more than just a childhood friend who he'd have brushed aside._

_Since then, I've slowly become someone who I didn't want to become as I watched Kyoya became someone else and be with someone._

_How Kyoya got Chrome from a certain pineapple head?_

_I don't know and I didn't wanna know but I know something for sure_

_And that I'm dying slowly from the inside._

_It hurts me before it slowly killing me as Kyoya didn't even bother to talk to me or even see me anymore._

_I thought that things couldn't be worse than this but that change when I found out that the parents, who been with me since I was a child, weren't my real parents._

_Knowing the truth from them, I found out that they were just some caretaker who my true parents hired to hide me from the mafia from killing me._

_That I'm a heir to the one of the most important family in the world of mafia and the most important ally of the Vongola who served them loyally. _

_My life slowly crumbled as I learned the truth of who I was without the other knowing it but I still hanged and act like I normally was from everyone, faking everything even if it was emotions that I can't feel anymore, when in truth, I'm a mess from the inside._

_My friends slowly became distant to me as they continue on their own path._

_I slowly became cold and emotionless as I watched them became a far from me and walked on._

_I cried at night as I felt like that I'm slowly becoming apart from them, as they didn't even know what going on with me anymore and always feeling that I'm always in agonizing pain as I thought about Kyoya and someone being with him and that person's not me._

_I cried as I'm feeling like I'm becoming different to everyone._

_I cried in despair, as my life became a mess that I started thinking of regretting meeting everyone._

_Though, I still held it in, thinking that everything's would eventually worked out_

_However, I didn't know the day would come for me to break._

_And that day was when I saw Hibari and Chrome at our secret place that we've sworn to each other that we're the only one who's going to know it._

_I almost blew myself to them as I ran away from the place, containing my cry and frustrations screams from spilling as tears fell._

_I didn't know how many days I've spent my time crying in my own room till the day Reborn came._

_The day he came, he saw someone who was born from the past me._

_The one who didn't show emotion at all, like a whole new person that was thought of not knowing what emotions were like, a new born person whose going to learn it all again._

_Someone who are capable of becoming a killing machine_

_Someone who isn't the person who I've been born with anymore_

_A person who can kill someone or anyone at any second when wanted to without hesitation_

_He told he knew everything that I've been going through before he suggested if I wanted to go to Italy, meet my true family, and become someone else._

_At first, I'm reluctant, not knowing if it's the correct decision and if its right to leave everything_

_... but that change instantly as I agreed when I saw that I'm not needed to anyone anymore and not needed to a certain boy anymore._

_Ever since, I decided to leave everything behind._

_Leave everything the past have hurt me_

_Leave everyone's life without them knowing who I really was and what I was now_

_Leave from the life of Hibari Kyoya _

_And Leave as someone who wasn't Watanabe Laurin anymore but as Shirikain Laurel_

_A person who my real parents have name to_

_A person who was the heir of the most important family in the world of mafia, and a loyal ally to the Vongola_

_A person who should been since born..._

_..._

* * *

**_*8*8*8*8*8* My Eternal *8*8*8*8*8*_**

* * *

"Oi, Lau, wake up!" Peirce voice slowly entered my mind as I felt myself slowly surface from my sleep.

I opened my eyes only to see Peirce's horrible ugly face right in front of me.

Thinking that I'm still dreaming, a horrible and ugly dream, I close them again, making a certain red head pissed off.

"Lau! Come on! I said wake up!" Peirce yelled as I felt arm yanked.

I opened my eyes before I found myself sending dagger glare at Peirce, who only responded with a grin.

"Come on, Lau. We've arrive. Change out already." His tone softened as he stood up from his sit, stretching from our long flight, before I decided to do the same.

Craning my neck, I snap them in place as they made a sound before standing up, stretching my limbs.

I yawned as I felt that I'm still half asleep.

Geez, that's why I hate flights and planes, I felt stiff.

Sighing an attendant walked towards us as she gave our clothes, a male Namimori School uniform.

"Lau~"Peirce called; I turned my head at him.

"You go and use the other bathroom while use the other one." Peirce instructed as he pointed the two bathroom that was situated opposite from each other before nodding, yawning, as I walked towards my assigned bathroom.

Closing the door, I immediately took off my clothes before shrugging in my male School uniform.

As I did some of my morning routine such as brushing my teeth, I sighed as I saw my now reddish hair in the mirror.

Nono- sama and the others have already decided that were going to disguised ourselves as students and as someone else, fake identities and all.

And all of it were already done, our application were already submitted from the School were going to and our things and house that were going to stay in for a while were already prepared here in Namimori.

Since the others known me from the past, I'm sure they would immediately recognized me with my silver white hair thus I dyed it into one of the darker reddish color.

My violet eyes that I've always hide with different colored contacts, were now already replace by another red colored contacts.

Plus as I disguised myself as a male that would make it all harder for them to know thus another reason why I've still kept my male disguised that I've always use since I've completely joined the mafia.

If I'm going to observed and evaluate Decimo's family without him and the others knowing who I' am and what I really am, I have to better disguised myself as someone else especially from _**him**_.

He might have forgotten me but I still have to be cautions as I did some changes to make it harder for him to know.

Lal-nee also suggested that I better use a new and different name whist Peirce still can use his.

The name that I've picked so far is Yuusuke Hiragashi, pretending to be his younger fraternal twin brother of Peirce Hirigashi.

It's also the reason why I've dyed my hair red since if I'm going to be his brother I've better take some resemblance from him, that's why the red hair and eyes.

Though it's all dyed and contacts, somehow I've pulled it all off to look really natural. So there's nothing to worry about them recognizing me.

Sighing before loosening my black tie for a bit, I walked out of the bathroom as I saw Peirce waiting for me at our private plane door, already wearing the Namimori uniform from his taste.

Shirts sleeves folded till it elbow just like mine, some style here and there before it suits him well while mine were a black blazer opened jacket instead of the normal black blazer that Peirce wore.

A ring situated in my right index and middle finger while Peirce only has one ring on his middle finger.

Our middle finger rings were the same, same symbol but different from its other design while my index ring finger were a personal ring that someone had given to me in the past and it not from _**him**_ either.

Hearing my footstep, he turned before grinning like the idiot he was before he started complimenting me.

"Wah, you really do look like my related brother now." He said as he raked his hand through my hair.

Slapping his hand, I sighed as he laughed.

"If I knew you would look like this, I would have thought you were really my brother." He said as he put his chin in his hand, nodding in agreement at what he said.

My eyebrow twitched.

"If so, I would have shoot myself already if I've really been you're brother." I said, walking out of our plane as Peirce run after me, yelling.

Smirking, I took my School bag, Headphone and Iphone from the attendant that were holding it downstairs as Peirce took his too.

Putting my headphone on my neck, I started scrolling at my playlist, Peirce at my side as he pouted.

We walked through some doors, turning some hallways before we got through the front of the airport main door of Namimori main airport.

I stop when we didn't saw our ride that was supposed to drive us from our first day of School.

Peirce saw this as he started yelling someone and asking why our ride wasn't here yet.

I just stood there as I glance at my watch.

We only have 15 minutes before the School bell rang.

If we had our ride we would arrive there by 5 or 8 minutes since it quite a distance from here to School.

If we walked through it all, we would consume 20 minutes before we arrive there and that won't do since Namimori has a strict rule about lateness and have to face death since a certain skylark would be there biting people to death.

But if we run through it all with our speed...

I stop glancing at my watch as I look up at the roads that lead to Namimori School before looking at the sky. The weather was in the middle of changing from spring to summer and because of it, it might be good for us to do it.

I smirked

Maybe it could work

I turned my head just as Peirce finish talking and yelling at someone.

Walking towards me with his one of his hand on his head, he tch'ed

"What the matter?" I asked as he looked away.

"The car that we're supposed to ride, broke, saying that the engine won't work for some reason. Tch! Useless" He cursed as he glare those who passed by, making them cower in fear of being beaten.

"Ne, Peirce we could've just-" I was interrupted by Peirce as he half glared and pouted at me.

"What?! Run or walk through it!? No way in hell I would do that!" He said as he turned away, giving his back at me.

I sighed, knowing this would happen but already knowing how to manipulate this idiot.

"You know, I actually thought that we could have a race with it"

I said, putting my chin on my hand, as I looked the other way.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Peirce ear pick up.

"I was actually planning on cooking strawberry mochi" At this Peirce ear became bigger than it usually was and started leaning on to listen more at what I'm saying.

Strawberry mochi that I usually cook were the one that Peirce always love to eat, so using it to my advantage always help to manipulate this bastard.

And every time I use it, it always works for this idiot.

I smirked more

"And I was thinking that the winner of this race could actually eat it all and the loser won't get anything but now that you said you don't want it" I paused for a dramatic effect

"Then I guess I won't cook it then."

Just after I finish talking, Peirce immediately pulled me as he quickly got on his running stance.

I stood, surprise, as he started grinning, drools started falling from his mouth before wiping it, probably thinking about those mochi already.

When he saw that I'm just looking at him, he started yelling and talking about starting the race, snapping me out.

I chuckled, shaking my head before nodding.

Damn bastard, always easy to manipulate.

I look at my watched and saw that we only have 8 minutes before the bell rang.

I put up my headphone on my ears just as Mama by Exo kpop group song came on.

My body crouched down, readying myself.

I saw people looking at us weirdly but didn't paid attention.

"Ready..." Peirce started as he crouched more, and taking a good position to start while I just smirked.

Just as the first verse of the song finish and the chorus was about to come, Peirce yelled.

"GO!"

My lips twitched as I started sprinting, taking the first lead just as Peirce started running.

My smirked widen when I looked back and saw Peirce glaring at me, probably complaining how unfair that I've always got the speed, agile and always beating him from taking the first lead.

I chuckled before turning my head and concentrating at what's in front of me.

Dodging, jumping and flipping through things that got our way, we almost covered most of the distance between the airports to our School.

It made me even want to chuckle as I saw people's expression, gawking at us as we passed them so fast that they didn't have time to move as we dodged through some of them.

I shook my head, my eyes twinkling with silent laughter but still maintain an emotional look, before looking up and saw the School gate just up ahead of us with 500 feet away.

I can even see some disciplinary perfect standing there, starting to close the gates and ... I can see _**him**_ from where I am already.

My heart started thumping harder and nervousness started creeping in me.

I frowned before I shrugged it all the feelings off.

It doesn't matter anymore since in the past he already forgot me so what's the difference from now anyway.

I saw Peirce start gaining some distance from me since I'm 30 feet away from him and I'm still taking the lead.

Not even the two of us breathing or panting.

I smirked when I saw Decimo and his guardian got in and passed the disciplinary without getting beaten.

I must say their looks have improve and became more mature.

Well, mature if their attitudes improve that is...

300 feet more

Peirce and I passed some students that were running really hard but not hard as we did, leaving them again gawking at us.

My song finished and a new one came, History by Exo-K again.

As I started listening to it, I started getting more speed as this song always made me even more faster than I already am whenever I hear it. My always all time favorite.

100 feet more

I saw that the gates were half close already and with the distance we are now, we know we might just barely make it.

I looked behind me and glance at Peirce, knowing what inside of our head completely the same before nodding.

Completely and temporary forgetting about the bet as we concentrated on getting in, in time so as to not be beaten by a certain skylark that I have told him about, Peirce started gaining more speed as he, now, run side by side with me.

50 feet

The gates were almost closing and we know we would barely make it.

20 feet

Deciding the only thing we could do, we both leaped before the gate as it close just as my song was already at its last chorus.

Putting my right hand on top of the gate while my left hand gripped my School bag straps, I did a one hand front handspring as Peirce did a backward flip.

Like a slow motion, I saw people, even the disciplinary student, looked at the two of us as we did our flips with gawking and shock expressions.

I smirked when I heard Peirce chuckled, knowing that he also saw what I saw.

As we flips back, I, first, softly and gracefully landed through my feet just as my song finished.

Peirce come landing, second, dust flew up as he flop down, bending before breathing.

I look up, glancing at Peirce as he also glance at me, beaming and grinning, his eyes twinkling with excitement from what we did.

My lips jerk upward before smirking.

Unbeknown to me and Peirce that a certain baby and skylark were watching.

I sighed before I stood up at the same time; Peirce did, snapping people from their trance.

Their looks change to awed and admiration as they looked at us, while girls from the classroom window's that saw us or in the courtyard looked at us with weird faces with red blushes on them.

My headphone started a new song again, Lacrimosa.

Closing my eyes before opening them again before giving out a breath. I muttered under my breath, in dismay.

**_"I'm back"_**

**Hope you like it! Sorry for the wrong grammar!**


End file.
